


A Chance Meeting

by inebriatednewtfancier



Series: Kimlin Series [1]
Category: bloggers, british actors, colin morgan - Fandom, kimba
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Nail Polish, i don't know how to spell your last name sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inebriatednewtfancier/pseuds/inebriatednewtfancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people who have long admired each other from afar meet, will sparks fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me

Kimba's curls bounced slightly as she ran down the aisle and stopped in front of the nail polish. Your breath caught in your throat as you realized that the woman you had wanted for so long was standing mere inches away from you. She was completely oblivious to your presence as you stood there trying to think of something clever to say. 'I think that purple is really nice' you finally squeaked out. Kimba's brown eyes danced with amusement as she finally looked at you.

'Do you?' she asked. As she glanced back at the display you took the opportunity to stare at her blue freckle. Biting back the urge to kiss it you cleared your throat. 'Yes, it's perfect.' Kimba paused for a moment. When she turned back to you her eyes scanned your face. 'I think you may be right' she said. Before you could process her words she was walking away.

'Wait' you called. Kimba's hair fanned out as she turned. Realizing that you had no idea what to say next you blushed and looked down. 'Yes?' she prompted. Steeling yourself you looked in her eyes and miraculously managed to keep the waver out of your voice. 'Would you like to grab some lunch?' Her smile almost knocked you over. 'Sure! Is there a Macca's nearby?' Her perfect Aussie-English accent made you melt almost as much as her words did.

The two of you paid for your purchases and walked half a block to the restaurant. At first you had been worried that your mind would go blank, but her weird sense of humor meshed nicely with yours. You tried to push back thoughts of what else might mesh nicely but you couldn't help it. Kimba was just so-- enticing. Refreshing. Thoughts of how to see her again took over. Finally she was getting ready to leave. 'I'm working on a film right now. Would you like to come by the set tomorrow?'

'Yes, Colin. I'd love to!'

~le end~

**Author's Note:**

> smutty smut in his trailer to follow? idk. maybe.


End file.
